PhelousGags
This is a comprehensive list of gags used by Phelous in Phelous's shows. Inappropriate Music/Sound effects Oftentimes, while reviewing bad movies, Phelous will overlay a particularly poorly acted, or unintentionally funny scene with goofy, upbeat music or cartoony sound effects. This will often be done in a "black comedy" style, as it has been used during particularly gory scenes. (Such as the scene in the Silent Hill movie where Pyramid Head tears the skin off of a woman. Phelous plays the Peanuts theme and cartoon SFX to match the actions.) Most of his later and current reviews feature original music by Michael "Skitch" Schiciano. *One track often used is "Slugachugalug" from the soundtrack of the PS1 game "WWF Attitude" It's often used in an excessively stupid scene, or as a "theme" for an extremely stupid character. *Another gag is to use "You Spin Me Round" by Dead or Alive anytime a record player appears. Sitcom Laughter/Applause Usually after a goofy scene, or particularly bad joke, Phelous will overlay the scene with a laugh or applause track. Fatality! Being a fan of Mortal Kombat, as well as the creator of the Mortal Komedy series, Phelous will sometimes throw in the infamous "Fatality" text and sound effect at the end of a scene. (It's usually, but not always a death scene (like when used in the Mac and Me review.) After this, Sub-Zero shows up to scold him for it. Other MK references have shown up randomly in reviews, such as "Toasty!" Dying Phelous has a tendency to die at the end of every review, usually in a manner similar, or inspired by the reviewed movie's theme or content. He even addressed this in one video by saying "I think I beat the Nostalgia Critic's record for dying in reviews" before keeling over. His death usually cues the end credits. Exceptions: *He made an ironic exception in the Death Row review, when he was merely visited by ghosts of himself, and the review cut to the end credits while he was speaking to them. (mocking the movie's own sudden cut to the end credits.) *In the Ghost Ship review, Phelous reveals he was dead all along (as happens with a character in the movie) and he's been marked to collect souls for the D1. *In the review of Open Graves, Phelous sarcastically tells the witch Mamba (played by Punky) he wishes he was back in time before he reviewed the movie (parodying the movie's ending) causing him to start the entire review over again. Silent Hill/Resident Evil scenes A few times in differing reviews, there may be subtle references to the Silent Hill or Resident Evil games. He may throw in a cutscene, or use some music or sound clips from the games. *A very common clip is the Silent Hill 1 quote, "Huh? Radio. What's going on with that radio?" *Since the Resident Evil movie reviews he's often likely to throw in a sound clip from the original RE opening theme. "I've got a shotgun!" plays whenever a movie character obtains a shotgun. Muppet Show scenes Phelous is likely to add a clip from the Muppet Show into his reviews. Commonly used ones are Sam the Eagle's "You are all weirdos." and quite a few with Statler and Waldorf. Early credit rolls Occasionally, Phelous will edit the end credits after an early scene in the movie he's reviewing. He usually allows a pause for a fake out before continuing. The Rape Horn Started in the review of "Troll 3: Quest for the Mighty Sword" when a horn is inexplicably played when the executioner stated the criminal to be killed was guilty of rape. Phelous plays the horn/clip when a character in a film is sexually assaulted or implies they were. Uwe Boll's "Da da da daaa!" In the commentary for House of the Dead Funny version, when it's revealed that the main character's name is Curien Uwe Boll chimes in by saying "DA DA DA DAAAA!" (mimicing a dramatic music sting when something shocking is revealed). Phelous found his delivery of the line so hilarious that it ALMOST made up for the movie itself. After peppering his ending theme song with Uwe's "Da da da daaa!" it came back in later reviews to punctuate whenever something "shocking" occurs in the movie's plot. BIG CROCODILE SCENE HAPPENING! This gag started in the Cabin Fever Cabin Fever review when Rider Strong's character sees a man in a bunny suit while on his way to his hospital room. This gag is a parody of the "Big Lipped Alligator Moment" gag originally created by The Nostalgia Chick. Quote Titles Usually done when a bad, goofy, odd, or poorly delivered quote is uttered, a subtitle will appear as the quote is being said, usually in a very garish, fancy font. Examples of this are in each review: *"It's OK!" ("Mac and Me" review) *"Seriously, don't do that!" ("I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer" review) *"Politeness sake!" ("Funny Games" review) *"Gosh!" ("The Ruins" review) *"They used to say this place was haunted. I think they were right." ("Silent Hill" review) *"Have you been playing with dead cats?" ("Troll" review) *"You can't piss on hospitality! I won't allow it!" ("Troll 2" review) *"Help me!?", "WHHHAAAATTT the fuck?!" and "Why?" ("Skinned Deep" review) *"You are not going to leave your job to go out and chase some foolishness!" ("Hobgoblins" review) *"Hey come on out now... or I'm going to leave you here." ("Troll 3" review) *"OOH FACED!" ("Cabin Fever" review) *"How do I know you don't got explosives in this thing?" "IT'S A CAMERA!" ("Midnight Meat Train" review) *"NO! He's restrained." ("Day of the Dead" review) *"YOU let them out!" ("Resident Evil" review) *"GTA MOTHERFUCKER!" ("Resident Evil: Apocalypse" review) *"You can't kill me!" ("Resident Evil: Extinction" review) *"You seem like you were expecting me." ("FearDotCom" review) *"That's the second box of bulbs I dropped tonight!" ("Santa's Slay" review) *"So what have we got here? Vampires?" "Possibly" ("Night of the Lepus" review) *"You're a weirdo." ("I Know How Many Runs You Scored Last Summer" review) *"Even the fastest deer will get hit by a car when it has to cross the roads too many times." ("Day of the Dead 2" review) *"It's so funny! You can't get a hold of your boyfriend!" ("Automaton Transfusion" review) *"CUT!" and "Might even kill ya. Go visit your mom!" ("Pet Semetary 2 review) *"You're not DEAD are you?" ("Night of the Living Dead 3D" review) *"What's the matter, scared?" ("The Deaths of Ian Stone" review) *"Two Men going to prom together, it's exactly as it should be." and "Hey John, have you seen my dick?" ("Cabin Fever 2" review) *"Back... to find the path back to the middle... ...world." ("Troll 3: Quest for the Mighty Sword" review) *"Good... Bad... I'm the guy with the gun." ("Evil Dead 3/Army of Darkness" review) *"How the hell are we supposed to understand this without subtitles? Fucking Gay!" ("Hostel" review) *"Would you like to dance... with ME?" "Oh HAHAHA No thank you I'm... I'm not nearly drunk enough." ("Hostel 2" review) *"I'd offer you a cut, but I think you've already had enough." ("Death Row" review) *"Are you going to kill my baby girl?" "What!? No!" "Why not!?" ("The Reaping" review) *"I collect souls and when I fill my quota I send a boatload home. This will make Management happy." ("Ghost Ship" review) *"I had to! She was pregnant. She wouldn't have an abortion." ("Dawn of the Living Dead" review) *"I made my wish. I wish it was a week ago... and I never played this game I want to do everything." ("Open Graves" review) *"I'm doing this for a good cause." ("Turistas" review) *"Women don't care about electronics, that's why God created Man." ("DotCom for Murder" review) *"I know what I know boy... but I'm not telling it!" ("Pulse" (1988) review) *"What am I like X-RAY VISION MAN!?" ("Pulse" (2003) review) *"There's NO system to shut down! They ARE the system!" ("Pulse" (2006) review) *"Stephen won custody of our daughter and I was ruled an unfit mother for neglecting my child. How could this happen?" ("Pulse 2" review) *"It operates on a frequency of red" ("Pulse 3" review) *"You came back, then?" ("Pulse" (2010) review) *"The Pulseless disease, it is said to be incurable and invariably fatal." ("Fatal Pulse" review) *"There'd be blood... Look at all the blood! Someone else did this, it'd track blood all over!" ("Incubus" review) *"Shut the fuck up! You miserable, miserable woman! Before I come and beat your ass like you beat your son! I have your address! Think about that before you call and swear at me!"" ("Case 39" review) *"Is it just me, or does the jungle make you really, really horny?" "Oh no, I think it's the jungle." ("Anaconda" review) *"If we continue down the Mendranang, it's gonna be a week before we reach another village. I'm not waiting that long for my bath!" ("Anacondas" review) *"You follow my lead, I'll take you right up this snake's ass!" ("Anaconda 3" review) * * *"I smell dead people." ("Dead and Deader" review) *"Mother is God in the eyes of the child." ("Silent Hill (Again)" review) *"You created it all so you could be immortal, why?!" "To live forever!" ("House of the Dead (Funny Version)" review) * *"The autopsy categorically excludes an extraterrestrial being. Its molecular structure clearly established him as a member of the human race. A paradox when you consider what they've been doing." ("Nightmare City" review) Who's That Character? What started as a bit of Phelous randomness in the Day of the Dead review became a running gag in his Resident Evil review. Phelous will "pause" the review as if heading to a commercial break, and in a direct parody of the Pokemon TV show, have a silhouetted image of a Channel Awesome contributor while yelling the line, "Who's that Character?" After another pause, the "character" will be revealed, along with them spouting a catch phrase. *Day of the Dead review **Character: Linkara ** Catch Phrase: I AM A MAN! *Resident Evil review **Character: Coldguy **Catch Phrase: (Coldguy's laugh) Category:Content Category:Facts Category:Running Gags